Anna and the Outsiders: Before it all Began
by emmydisney17
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Anna became friends with Yuna, Stitch, Wander, Sylvia, Terry and Terri? Or how Elsa married Walter and had Lila as her new daughter? This story explains it all through the power on a young idol's quest to break the spell casted upon the boy she fell in love with and a powerfully evil Storm Queen's plot to take over the entire world!
1. Matt Asks the Question

**Anna and the Outsides: Before it All Began**

**When Matt asks Anna how she became friends with her 'None fairytale' pals Anna tells him about how they met that involves a pop star who longs to be free, an enchanted royal under a curse, an out of place genie with no limits to the wishes, a super dangerous storm queen Elsa must defeat to protect those she love and a search for the new heir of an enchanted castle that once belonged to a powerful queen who was far more then what legends made her seem to be.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Matt Asks the Question<strong>

It all began as just a simple request for a couple named Anita and Rodger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians). Anna had set them up with a job dog sitting for the couple while they were on vacation for a week and since the plane absolutely refused to have dogs on board Anna convinced them to leave them in the hands of Matt, Ash, Holly and Dorothy Ann, the Outsiders who had cause quite a commotion months ago when they first crossed over due to being park of an evil witch's plan but thanks to the power of their friendship the witch was defeated and the outsiders were returned home safely into the arms of their loved ones.

Now Matt, Holly, Dorothy Ann and Ash had returned to Disney again but this time they were at a place that had been made just for them to hang out as much as they want that overlooked the several enchanted boarders of Disney. It was bigger then a playhouse and treehouse, yet smaller then a large mansion and factory. It was decorated with many colors and shapes and inside where things that the four outsiders had hand picked themselves with the things they like from home and across several different parts of Disney. The whole idea was Thrasher the troll's idea and he had became the caretaker of what the called 'The Outside Retreat' and he had also made it his home high up in the top floor while Ash, Holly, Dorothy Ann and Matt always hang out on the first floor.

Any who The four were getting ready for the dogs and Matt said "So, Anna said there was going to be how many dogs again?"

"Well, last I checked 9. At least that's what she said on the phone before it hung up." Holly said as she placed some of her books higher on the floral book shelf.

"I've never taken care of pet dogs before." Ash said as he placed some video game he got on the coffee table "Wonder what i'll be like."

"Here are some guides to dog care." Dorothy Ann said as she gave Ash a couple of books that surprised him so much he fell over and landed with a thud.

"And besides, I have a dog, taking care of Doodles wasn't easy at first but it was sure worth it to play with her." Holly said "Right Doodles?"

Doodles, Holly's pet dog she had brought with her to Disney, came out smiling and barked happily.

"Well, i'm glad we all decided to bring one of our friends to help us." Ash said as his pokemon Pikachu hopped onto a table and placed a face of flowers on it to decorate it "Right Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said with a smile.

"Not all of us." Matt said glumly. He had wanted to bring his little brother T.K. to Disney but he had gotten a bad case of chicken pox in school and his digimon friend Gabumon was also sick, but with something much worse. He couldn't help but worry about Gabumon since nothing seemed to work and he seemed to be getting weaker and weaker with each day. He didn't even bother talking about it much since he figured nobody cared much since they never heard of Digimon... but he didn't know was Pokémon were along with the others so he couldn't blame them.

Then there was a knock on the door and Dorothy Ann turned to her friend, her class pet lizard Liz (Magic School Bus) and said "Could you get that Liz?"

Liz nodded and ran over to the door before she opened it... and was knocked over by a sea of 99 Dalmatian puppies! Ash, Matt, Holly and Dorothy Ann screamed as the sea of black and white spotted puppies dog piled on them and started to make a mess out of everything they could get their grubby muzzles on.

"I thought you said there were only going to be Nine puppies!" Matt cried out in distress as they licked his face like an ice cream cone "Not a million! Get off!"

"We have to do something!" Holly cried as the puppies tugged on her clothes "I don't think we can handle all these puppies!"

"Oh, if only we had someway to control them!" Dorothy Ann cried before she yelped in pan since two were pulling her pigtails "Let go! Those are not doggie toys!"

A pair of barks, older and louder then the puppies, made the madness in the room stop and all the puppies sat down as their parents Pongo and Perdita (101 Dalmatians) came into the room along with Anna, who was startled and said "Guys! Are you ok?"

"Oh sure, the paw prints all over me is just the latest fashion look." Matt said sarcastically.

"So sorry about this guys." Anna said "I meant to say 99 puppies instead of 9."

"99?!" The outsiders asked in shock "We can't care for that many!"

"Sure you can, all you need is the right stuff." Anna said before she noticed the book shelf and said "I know a story they all might like.

She stepped over the puppies as Liz and Pikachu climbed on top of a sofa to escape the puppies while Doodles played tug of war with a few of them and Anna grabbed a book and opened it. The book's page became a virtual image of a mighty looking castle and all the puppies dropped what they were doing come to the floor where Anna had placed the book as the image became a jumbo hovering screen in the air.

"Of all the mysterious worlds of lore," a female voice from the book narrated "None had held quite a candle to mystery like the raise and fall of Queen Maple, Ruler of Fantasia." The image zoomed into a castle balcony where the window doors opened and out came a 23 year old woman with short black hair, brown eyes and wearing a white dress, brown shoes and a ray cape came out to enjoy the sun as birds sang to her from the trees in harmony.

"Maple had been chosen to be next in line for the throne due to her being more responsible then her sisters and brothers... but alas her rein ended too soon when a mysterious fire broke inside the castle and killed everyone inside." the scene changed to the whole palace caught on fire, much to everyone's shock before it died down due to the rain and the castle was rebuilt but it didn't look as majestic as it had before. "Shortly after the castle was rebuilt under the queen's instructions Queen Maple became so devastated to lose all she had loved in the tragic event so much that she flung herself to her own death in the shark infested waters blow. But before her death she had the castle jewelers to create a pair of magical crowns. One would bring the wearer whatever he wanted, the other would reveal the true inner self of the wearer, showing everyone his inner beauty, or inner monster based upon the wearer's heart. To this day he castle remains standing, waiting for the day the true heir picked by the crowns themselves would come and rule the land again."

Everyone seemed to be enchanted by the story with such awe and wonder... but Anna scoffed and said "Oh please, that's a lot of baloney."

"Why would you say that?" Dorothy Ann asked

"Because I was there at her castle," Anna said "And it was because of the adventure I had with Wander, Sylvia, Terry, Terri, Yuna and Stitch while we were becoming friends Fantasia has a new owner, who once was a pop star."

"Really?" Matt asked "When didn't how did you meet them anyway?"

Anna smiled and said "Well, i'll tell you it wasn't easy... and none of us knew that we were on an adventure to one of the greatest mysteries of all time... and it all began when I finally convinced my sister Elsa to get out of the castle to try finding her true love while I ended up on my own adventure... and I've never forgotten it since..."


	2. Special Arrivals

**Songs: Proud of your Girl (Aladdin's proud of your boy Musical)**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Arrivals<strong>

The date was February the 7th as Anna recalled when the royal ship landed on the decks of a modern side of the Disney Timeline zone known as California. It had been a place known for sunny beaches, amusement parks and lots of sights and sounds to see and do. Anna had though this was the perfect chance for Elsa to get away from it all before she got marred to Kristoff in a month. After all, it was only fair if Elsa had a man of her own to love, it would have been what their mother and father would have wanted.

"I can't believe we're here in beautiful California already." Anna said "Just look at the place."

"So... how did you manage to arrange us a place to stay here in the modern side?" Elsa asked

"You're going to have to ask Olaf about that." Anna said "That little snowman of ours sure has lots of surprises in store."

"I do, don't I?"

Anna and Elsa yelped when they heard that familiar voice and they looked down to see Olaf the snowman himself walking over to them with smile on his snowy face as his flurry kept on snowing so he wouldn't melt in the sun.

"What are you doing here?" Anna asked "I thought you were back in Arendelle with Kristoff and Sven?"

"We stowed away and went with you." Olaf said casually

"Olaf!" a man shouted as he came out, easily sticking out with his clothes among the others like Elsa and Anna did with theirs. It was Kristoff and not too far behind was his reindeer Sven, with a tri-colored popsicle stuck to his tounge.

"So you stowed away huh?" Anna asked with crossed arms.

"And the snowman was not suppose to tell anyone that." Kristoff said

"I wasn't?" Olaf asked "Oh... oops."

"Well, now that the cat's out of the bag, what should we do now?" Kristoff asked

"Well, we're going to find our hotel." Anna said "You can carry our bags until then."

"What?!" Kristoff asked in shock.

"Hey, you were the one who stowed away!" Anna said

"Oh man." Kristoff groaned "Thanks a lot Olaf."

"Your welcome!" Olaf said happily.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the same district of the city Yuna was hopping up and down on the seat of the bus excitingly, she was going to visit her fabulous pop star cousin Julia Rose for her 13th birthday! Julia had been in touring japan as an idol in the popular Japanese idol group 'Cool Blue' since she was nine years old and Yuna was so excited to finally meet her.<p>

She turned to Stitch and said "Now Stitch, remember what I told you?"

"Heh, don't scare her, don't eat her stuff and..." Stitch tried to remember the last one and said "No licking?"

"Close enough." Yuna said.

The bus arrived at an outdoor stage and Yuna and Stitch got off with their other cousin Tigerlilly and she said "Now where's this Julia Rose?"

"Why don't we ask someone?" Yuna asked. She saw a few workers and asked "Where's Julia Rose?"

"Training with the other idols in their dressing rooms." One of the workers said "Just walk on stage and turn left you can't miss it."

Fallowing the man's instructions they arrived backstage and found the star that had Julia's name on it. Tigerlilly knocked and said "Hey Julia, we're here!"

"Come in." a voice said

They entered the room and saw a 13 year old girl with her black hair tied in a side raid over her right shoulder, bluish gray eyes wearing a blue shirt, a pink skirt, black tights and shoes. She was Julia Rose and she was busy reading 'Treasure Island' before she looked up and said "Hello there, i'm so glad to meet you."

Tigerlilly, Yuna and Stitch were a bit surprised by her image and Tigerlilly looked at a picture taken about Julia but she looked quite different, she was dressed like a pirate and her hair was let out while decorated with seashells and gold doubloons. This girl didn't look anything like the flashy pop star they thought they were going to meet.

"You're Julia Rose?" Yuna asked

"Yeah, I am." Julia said "I only wear flashy things when i'm onstage singing, when i'm not I just like to curl up in a good book or watch a movie."

"Uh... ok then." Tigerlilly said "Well, Yuna here has something for you."

"Right it's-hey where'd it go?" Yuna asked as she looked through her bag for the present.

"Special delivery." Stitch said as he stood before a startled Julia as he handed held the present outwards. Julia took it and opened it, revealing a pretty beaded necklace with purple, pink and blue beads and in the center was a white heart with a blue center painted on it.

"Aww, so cute." Julia said with a smile "I love it."

Suddenly the moment was interrupted when a snarky man with blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing a business suit came in and snapped "Hey hey! No autographs until after the show! Guards!" A pair of guards grabbed Tigerlilly and Yuna and dragged them away while Stitch quickly fallowed them, since he didn't want to be left behind with the angry man and the man turned to Julia and said "Julia, do you have your costume ready?"

"As always Mr. Ujiie." Julia said as she placed Yuna's gift on her dresser.

"Good, you and your partners Otoha and Tamami are going to be on tonight, be ready and don't forget to breathe." Mr. Ujiie said before he closed the door, leaving Julia alone in her dressing room. She sighed sadly and looked at herself in the dressing room mirror as she said "Oh dad... if only we couldn't known how hard stardom was, then i'd have been better off working in an ice cream shop then deal with this... but I did it to becomes somebody... at least, a happier somebody." Then she started to sing

**Julia: Proud of your girl, I'll make you proud of your girl,**

**Believe me as bad as I've been dad, your in for a pleasant surprise,**

**I've wasted time, I've wasted me, **

**so say i'm slow for my age, ****A late bloomer, ok I agree,**

She took out several pictures of her in her youth before she became a star and they were pictures of her trying to make good but each attempt always ended as a disaster.

**That I've been one rotten kid, ****Some daughter, some pride and some joy,**

**But I'll get over these lousing up, messing up, screwing up times,**

**You'll see dad now comes the better part, someone's gonna make good, cross her stupid heart,**

**Make good and finally make you proud of your girl.**

She remembered how much she had tried to do good with many things other kids did before she finally turne to her books for comfort and remained so to this day, even after her father had died moments after her debut. She still wished her father was here so he could do something about this and even see how miracle she was, even on her special day.

**So say that I've been a louse and a loafer, you won't get a fight there no sir,**

**Say i'm a goldbrick, a goof off, no good, but that couldn't be all that I am.**

**Water flows under the bridge, let it pass, let it go,**

**There's no good reason that you should believe me not yet,**

**I know that someday and soon, i'll make you proud of your girl,**

She walked over to her wardrobe and picked up her latest costume, a glittering red flamango like dress and she smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror where a picture of her father and herself as a baby was placed and gazed at it longingly.

**Though I can't make myself taller, or smarter, or beautiful or wise,**

**I'll do my best what else can I do, since I wasn't born perfect like mom or you,**

**Dad I will try to, try hard to make you, **

**Proud of your girl**

She walkd away with her wedding dress costume to put it on and practice her vocal cords for the concert. Little did she or Anna know that once night had fallen it would be the most unusual, and for Julia, the most enchanting night of their lives.


	3. The Consert

**Songs: Take a Hint (VicTORIous)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Consert<strong>

After Anna and Elsa had checked into their hotel, which turned out to be bigger then they had thought, they walked around to explore the city with Kristoff, Olaf and Sven and they were amazed by the fact people in the modern times dressed very diffrently then from where they were from. Not too far away the consert was taking place and both sisters decided to stick around and watch. Elsa made an ice platform high above the unsuspecting people and they were unaware of the royals in their mist, all they were focused on were seeing the Cool Blue idols.

Then music started to play and the curtins on stage rose to reveal Julia in her red dress and next to her on both sides were the other idols.

The one on her right was a 19 year old girl with short spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a green dress identical to Julia's dress but also wore brown fingerless gloves and a pearl bracelette on her right arm. Her named was Otoha, Julia's co-idol partner (My OC).

The one on her left was 16 years old and also had short hair, but it was brown and she had brown eyes and wore a navy blue and white spotted prom like dress with white ruffles at the bottom, white gloves on her hands, pink and white earrings with mathing necklace and a rose belt over her middle with a big red bow on her waist and another on her head. Her name was Tamami (MY OC).

They stood on a platform decorated into three seperate places; a ballroom (where Julia stood), a prom dance floor (where Tamami stood) and a park party (where Otoha stood) The lights went on and they shined on the idols as they began their song

**Julia: Why am i always hit on by the boys i never like?**

**I can always see 'em coming from the left and to the right,**

**Otoha: I don't wanna be a priss i just try to be polite,**

**But it always seems to bite me in the-**

**Julia, Otoha and Tamami: Ask me for my number, yeah, you pot me on the spot,**

**You think that we should hook-up but i think that we should not,**

**Tamami: You had me at hello then you opened up your mouth,**

**Julia and Otoha: And that is when it starting flying south, oh!**

**Julia, Otoha and Tamami: Get your hands off my hips, 'fore i punch you in the lips,**

**Stop your staring at my-hey!**

**Take a hint, take a hint!**

**No, you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what i think,**

**I think you could use a mint,**

**Take a hint, take a hint!**

**T-Take a hint, take a hint!**

The stage lights shined on the stage as the idols kepts singing and dancing, and all their fans screamed in joy as the colors red, yellow and blue shined brightly across the stage as the fancy dresses the girls wore sparkled and shined in the light.

**Tamami: I guess you still don't get it so let's take it from the top,**

**You ask me what my sign is and i told you it was stop!**

**Julia: And if i had a dime for every name that you just dropped,**

**You'd be here and i'd be at a yacht! Oh!**

**Julia, Otoha and Tamami: Get your hands off my hips, 'fore i punch you in the lips,**

**Stop your staring at my-HEY!**

**Take a hint, take a hint!**

**No, you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what i think,**

**I think you could use a mint,**

**Take a hint, take a hint!**

**T-Take a hint, take a hint!**

The fans went wild as the girls kept preforming their song, Kristoff started whooping along with them for Otoha, which made Anna turn green with envy and Elsa sent a child down the mountain man's spine as payback.

**Otoha: What about "no" don't you get?**

**So go tell your friends i'm not intrested**

**Julia: It's about time that you leaving, i'm gonna count to three,**

**Julia, Otoha and Tamami: And open my eyes and you'll be gone!**

**Tamami: One!**

**Julia: Get your hands off my-**

**Tamami: Two!**

**Otoha: Or i'll punch you in the-**

**Tamami: Three!**

**Julia and Otaha: Stop your staring at my-**

**Tamami: HEY!**

**Julia, Otaha and Tamami: Take a hint, take a hint! **

**I am not your missing link, let me tell you what i think,**

**I think you could use a mint,**

**Take a hint, take a hint!**

**Take a hint, take a hint!**

**Julia: Ohh...**

As they were preforming a boy came out of the crowd and stopped at the front of the stage and he smiled as he watched the idols, more importantly Julia. He was a boy a year older then Julia with short spiky white hair, gray eyes that had blue glasses in front of his eyes and wearing a dark blue torn shirt, ripped black pants and dirty red shoes. Once his eyes meet the radiant face of Julia he fell madly in love with her at first sight! He just had to meet her in person... but how can that be due to his... problem?

**Julia: Otoha and Tamami: Get your hands off my hips,**

**Or i'll punch you in the lips,**

**Stop your staring at my-hey!**

**Take a hint, take a hint!**

**Take a hint, take a hint!**

Once the song ended the idols waved to their fans with big smiles on their faces. Another show that had ended with big success. The moment the curtains went down they turned, and were startled to see the white haired boy himself standing there with a smile and he said "Hello there... my... my name is... Keith and... I really like your show."

"How nice of you." Julia said "That's so sweet of you to say."

"Yuck, who let this hobo backstage?" Otoha asked in disgust

"Be nice Otoha!" Julia scolded "It's not his fault he's is like this."

"Uh... well, she's right... I didn't used to be like this." Keith said "When I was little... I lived somewhere far, far away, with beautiful gardens, fancy palaces and my family was the most respected of all the land..."

"We don't have time to listen to a hobo's sappy sob story." Otoha said "We have to go out and sign autographs. Come Tamami."

"Right, no hobos aloud!" Tamami said with a snicker.

Otaha and Tamami walked away but just as they past the boy Otaha hooked her leg across the boy's and made him trip, making his glasses fall off and the pair laughed as they walked away. Keith felt the floor, trying to find his glasses, when he felt Julia place his shoulder with his glasses in her hand.

"I'm so sorry about them." Julia said "They think their the biggest stars of the group, especially Otaha."

"Why do you have to put up with this behavior?" Keith asked as she gave him back his glasses

"I have to, we're all under a contract to work together." Julia said "One we can't quit from... and too think I thought being a super singing sensation was going to be a dream come true."

Keith felt sorry for the girl and said "Why don't we meet tonight outside? Where the lake is?"

"On the other side of this park?" Julia asked "S-Sure, why not?"

"Then it's a date then..." Keith said before he blushed and said "Oh, pardon me, I never got your name."

"I'm Julia." Julia said as she smiled and blushed herself.

Keith grinned as he got up and walked away. Julia couldn't help but smile as she watched the boy walk away and she felt a fluttering in her chest she couldn't ignore... she was in love!


	4. Elsa meets WalterJulia and Keith's Date

**Songs: A Million Miles Away (Aladdin Broadway Musical)**

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa meets WalterJulia and Keith's Date**

Shortly after the royals returned to their hotel room then Anna plopped into the bed and sighed "What a show, it wasn't like anything I ever saw or heard before."

"They sure aren't wandering minstrels that's for sure." Kristoff said "They didn't even hold one instrument the whole show."

"I knew that people in the Modern Zone were know for throwing crazy parties but that was something totally unexpected." Elsa said "But if that was just from day one I wonder what day two will be like."

Suddenly there was a knocking on the door and Olaf was quick to answer to it. Elsa ran over to stop the snowman but he opened the door and there in the doorway was Walter (before he married Elsa and became King of Arendelle). He wore a red and white striped shirt, a white jacket, blue jeans with a brown belt and matching shoes.

Elsa couldn't even stop herself when her foot caught on something and he fell forward and nearly landed on her face when Walter caught her and said "Oh sorry, I was just looking for my daughter... Your not hurt are you?"

Elsa's cheeks flushed bright red and she said "Uh... Yes- I mean n-no, I mean, i'm okay." She helped herself up and said "I... so who were you looking for again?"

"My daughter Lila." Walter said "We just moved in and she can't help but cause a little trouble time to time for fun. Do you happen to have seen her?"

The moment he asked Lila rushed out to him making plain noises. She wore her hair in long braids and wore a yellow blouse, a white skirt and was barefooted.

"Lila, there you are you naughty thing." Walter said as he cooed at his daughter and picked her up.

"I was just having a little fun in the kitchen." Lila said before se noticed Elsa and said "Are you single?"

"Sweetie, we talked about this!" Walter said, blushing at what his daughter said

"Oh, no, it's okay, I am single." Elsa said "but... what about her mother?"

"I don't have a mommy, that's why I asked." Lila said

"Oh," Elsa said "Why not?"

"Let's just say it's a subject i'm not comfortable talking about and leave it at that." Walter said... but then he smiled and added "but... well, if your not doing anything, we can look around California together... if that's okay with you."

"I... I would be delighted." Elsa said with a smile.

"Great, see you tomorrow." Walter said with a smile.

"Ok." Elsa said.

Walter and Lila walked down the hall as Elsa watched them with a smile. She turned to face her friends, and realized they were all giving them sly grins on their faces while she blushed "What?" she asked

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Julia came out into the park near the fountain wearing a red, purple and pink dress and red shoes. She looked around until she spotted Keith coming out towards her and she embraced him in a hug.<p>

"Oh, Keith, aren't you cold?" She asked

"Well, I've gotten used to it." Keith said "I've... I've been on my own for so long... I..." he gently wrapped his arms around Julia and pulled her close "But now I feel so warm... it's like I... i'm not alone anymore... I may not have what you have but... at least I've finally got someone like you to care for after so many years of being alone."

"Well, I don't have one thing you have," Julia said "Freedom. I don't even remember what that's like... but were you really alone?"

"Sadly yes. For the longest time, but I do have some friends, they're just not here. I'll have to introduce you sometimes." Keith said "But for now... well, let's enjoy this night... have always dreamed of taking off and never looking back?"

"Only every night of my entire life." Julia replied

"What'll stop us?" Keith asked as he took Julia's hand and began to sing

**Keith: We'll can go on the road tonight, ****Count on the stars to be our guide,**

**And then we'll vanish out of sight, going wherever we decide,**

**There won't be any obligations,**

**Julia: Or bosses to obey,**

**Keith: Cause we'll be a million miles away, leave everything behind,**

**When you choose to loose yourself who knows what you might find,**

**And once the journeys done, you'll have some faith in me, after a million miles or so,**

**We might feel like we're free,**

They took each other's hand and began to dace around the fountain as the light of the setting moon shined liked brilliant lights on the flowing waters.

**Julia: Maybe we'll travel by the sea,**

**Keith: I'll tend the sails and you can steer,**

**Julia: Watch the waves roll on endlessly,**

**Keith: And the horizon disappear,**

**Julia: We'll leave all thoughts about the future to some future day,**

**Both: Cause we'll be a million miles away, leave everything behind,**

**When you choose to lose yourself who knows what you might find,**

**And once the journey's done, it won't seem quite so far,**

**After a million miles or so, we'll find out who we are,**

The background changed to a majestic garden with an arch, several beds of flowers and even a bridge over a river bed as they danced around, gazing into each others eyes happily.

**Julia: Fallow wherever the wind starts blowing,**

**Keith: A million miles away, the kind of a life people dream of knowing,**

**Julia: A million miles away,**

**Both: We'll never look back, we'll just keep on going, vanishing from view, becoming someone knew,**

**Cause we'll be a million miles away, leave everything behind,**

**When you choose to lose yourself who knows what you might find,**

**And once the journey's done, we'll have no need to roam,**

**After million miles or so we might find our we're home,**

As the song came to an end everything turned back to normal and Julia and Keith sat down on the edge of the fountain together.

**After a million miles or so, we might find out, **

**We're home...**

After the song Keith wrapped an arm around Julia, who smiled and snuggled up to him. Unknown to the pair someone was watching them and was not happy by this. The dark figure, revealed to be Tamami, turned and ran back to the idol's trailer to deliver the news to her partner, who was busy having a secret meeting of her own.


	5. The Deal with Rumplestilkin

**Songs: A Story Told (The Count of Monte Cristo Musical)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Deal with Rumpelstiltskin<strong>

The figure ran into the trailer and into the indoor light, revealing it to be Tamami and she took deep breathes to get her heart beating normally again and walked into the table where Otoha was talking to someone on the otherside of the table. He was a skinny and short troll like man with messy red hair, brown eyes and wore a black hat on his head, a white shirt under a gray vest, a pair of purple pants and was barefooted with long gnarly toenails. His name was known throughout the land as Rumplestilskin but for short he was called Rumple (OC)

"So if I give you a spell book of your very own what do I get in return?" Rumple asked

"How about my old books on tricks and pranks?" Otoha offered as she slide an old yellow book towards him

"Oohh, now that sounds interesting." Rumple said

"Otoha!" Shouted Tamami as she entered the room "You'll never believe what happened when I was taking a jog tonight. I came across Julia making out with that street boy Keith!"

"Gross," Otoha said in disgust "First the fans and now this? I am so glad we're booting her out of our group."

"Remind me again why you want to kick Julia out?" Rumple asked "She's never done anything bad and she's never been actictive of anything."

"It's because she's so popular!" Otoha exclaimed "Too popular. I've been on stage longer then she ever has and she has the nerve to steal the spotlight from me year after year and for what? Just so she can stay alive and help others at the same time? Well I am not going back to being a regular girl ever again. Now if we can help it."

"Me neither." Tamami said

"So it's a deal then." Rumple said "Julia is kicked out and you two go scot-free towards a bright future of fame forever while Julia rots into oblivion."

"Perfect." Otoha grinned evilly before the trio began to sing.

**Otoha: We are friends, are we not,**

**Tamami: And our interests are the same,**

**Rumple: We collaborate,**

**And trust in fate to parcel out the blame**

**Otoha: There are ends we've all got that can justify the means,**

**We negotiate,**

**Rumple: Then Fabricate the facts behind the scenes,**

**Tamami: Keeping all the details vague and secrets hidden,**

**Otoha: Safe them the balanced sheet of those you trust,**

**Because, History is a story told by the winners of the fight,**

**You imply a little,**

**Tamami: Lie a little, testifying,**

**Rumple: Try a little sailor,**

**Otoha: Who's gonna question what goes on in the middle of the night,**

**Not a tinker,**

**Tamami: Not a tailor,**

**Rumple: Not his father or Mercedes,**

**Otoha: Or a jailer,**

Otoha placed a voodoo doll version of Julia, wearing a various colored pink dress, and Rumple snatched it, attaching little strings to the doll and making it dance as their song continued.

**Rumple: So we all are agreed let's be vigilant and wise,**

**We will all pretend our lovesick friend was caught in her own lies!**

**Otoha: For our plan to succeed we must share but one belief,**

**That Julia stays and ends her days locked bellow the cellars deep!**

Tamami placed the doll in a box she wrote as 'Julia's demise' and shook it before the doll popped out and Rumple grabbed it

**Tamami: Where the softest things she'll touch are stones and darkness,**

**Or locked deep below the land in dungeon's keep,**

**Otoha: Because history is a story told by the folk who make the laws,**

**We supply a little lie,**

**Tamami: To help the gullible to buy a little fable,**

**Rumple: What will become of the righteous folk who fashioned all her flaws?**

**The Rich,**

**Tamami: And well respected,**

**Otoha: Are no more to be rejected at our table.**

Rumple toyed with the doll as the lighting changed to yellow and blue lights

**Otoha: I'll be a comfort in their time of grief and anguish,**

**I'll be the idol fans' ever faithful acolyte, every night,**

**Tamami: A part of me wishes Julia didn't have to languish,**

**Otoha: But I can see, it's she or me,**

**Rumple: Let her sit there and rot till she's forgot,**

**Otoha: LET HER ROT!**

At Rot the doll was tossed into the air as the lighting turned red and the doll was strung to the celling around it's neck with string and fire circled the trio as they sang their song

**Otoha, Tanani and Rumple: History is a story told by the people who survive!**

**Rumple: Let us sign and then initial,**

**It's the truth if it's officially the story,**

Rumple grabbed a knife and tossed it, cutting the rope round the doll so it'll land right back on the table before Otoha snatched up the doll and picked it up and stuck it with pins before Rumple and Tamami joined in.

**Otoha: What if it costs us one young star so others like us can survive?**

**She's a price we have to pay,**

**Rumple: To live and fight another day for love and glory,**

**Otoha: She was standing in the way of precious justice so we'll say,**

**Tamami: So goes the story,**

**Rumple: Stick to the story,**

**Otoma, Tamami and Rumple: Here ends the story!**

As the song ends everything goes back to normal and Rumple smiled as it said "So it's a deal, I ruin Julia's image so badly no one will love her again. But I'm afraid i'll take more then a book as payment for it."

"What?" Otoha said "Then what will it take?"

"You'll know when I've come to collect it." Rumple said as he stuffed the voodoo doll of Julia into his bag "Right now I have to go on a treasure hunt."

"A treasure hunt?" Tamami asked "For what?"

"For something I should have taken care of a long time ago." Rumple said before he left the trailer.


	6. The Swan Curse

**Songs: none**

* * *

><p><strong>The Swan Curse<strong>

Back with Julia and Keith they had fallen asleep together under a tree and as the sun began to rise Keith woke up first and yawned before he turned his attention to the sleeping idol. The warm sunlight made her glow as she woke up and Keith felt so wonderful to have met her... but then he remembered something horrible about sunrise. He began to worry about what would happen when she saw her in his... other form. He didn't even had the chance to make a move when Julia's eyes opened and she said "Good morning darling."

"G-Good morning Julia." Keith said with an uneasy look on his face.

"What's wrong Keith?" Julia asked "What's going on?"

"I... I have something I have to confess." Keith said "You see I-HONK!"

He covered his mouth when a honk came out of his mouth, startling the girl as her eyes went wide and she said "What was that? What's going on?"

"I'm under a spell by-HONK!" Keith tried to explain as his fingers turned into black swan feathers, much to Julia's shock as he gasped "Oh no, it's already happening! It's only about time before I fully turn into a-HONK! Julia you-HONK!-have to help me! I-HONK! HONK!"

Julia was shocked as Keith's arms transformed into black feathered wings and his feet turned into webbed ones as his knew grew long and a beak sprouted from his mouth along with several more honks and before she knew it Keith had fully become a black swan!

Julia couldn't help but scream in shock and Keith honked in horror as he panicked and accidently rammed himself into a tree. After recovering from the daze the black swan turned to look at Julia, and covered his face with his wing out of shame.

"K... Keith? What happened to you?" Julia asked in shock

Keith could not talk; he could only honk like the bird he had been transformed into. He tried to draw a picture for the girl but his webbed feet were only good for waddling in the water, not drawing a picture.

"You want to know what happened to your lover?" said Rumple as he walked out into the open with a smile on his face "I'll tell you what happened. Years ago his mother was tired of her son always burying his nose in his books and wanted to help him spread his wings. With a little barging I did just that... but for the price of being able to freely spread your wings, you have to give up your human form to do it."

"How could you do this to him?!" Julia exclaimed in anger "Keith doesn't deserve this!"

"Oh don't ruffle your feathers," Rumple said "If you pardon the expression of course." He laughed hardily and Keith honked in anger at the creature "It wasn't my fault the queen wasn't very specific about her wish for her only son. But don't worry, he turns back into a human every night, but it's only until the sun comes up "

"Can't you do something to reverse It?" Julia asked in worry

"I can't." Rumple said "But... there is one way you can restore his humanity."

"How, I'll do anything!" Julia said

"Anything huh?" Rumple asked. Julia nodded and the troll said "Well, there is one thing you can do. I can give you a special scroll that'll give you all the things you need to get to restore your prince charming's humanity. But in return... you have to give up your stardom."

"My... Stardom?" Julia asked in surprise

"Yeah," Rumple said "You'll have to give up being an idol in exchange for helping the cursed boy. However once you do, no one will ever remember you were ever a mega star ever again. No one but your loved ones or those you consider close enough to a family."

Julia knew that she'd be giving up the very thing her family had worked so hard to give her. But if she didn't then the first ever love of her live will have to spend the rest of his life as a swan. She took a deep breath and said "Alright, for Keith, I will never be a singing idol ever again."

"Alright, if you say so." Rumple said before he tossed dust t Julia, which made her sneeze and said "It has been done. Now nobody but those closest to you remembers you were an idol."

Julia dug through her dress pockets for her idol I.D. and when she got It out she was shocked to find the card vanishing into thin air until it was gone. Her clothes transformed from her dress to rags of burlap and tissue. "What did you do to my dress!?" Julia asked in shock

"It's what your idol-mates wanted me to do." Rumple said casually "Find a reason to turn you into a nobody, and I just did."

He handed over a scroll and said "And here's the formula for the potion as promised... good luck!" he laughed as he walked away until he was out of sight. Julia opened the scroll and read what it said

"Ok let's see; One, a spirit as sweet as rose, a heart as strong as horse, one who's smile has wings and brothers as harmonious as song." Julia couldn't believe what she was reading and continued "When all are collected join them together under the touching heads of the mating swans and the spell will be lifted, and a door will be revealed. To where? You will see for yourself."

She looked down at Keith and said "I have no idea what this scroll is talking about. I think I just got tricked." She leaned her hand on a tree and said "This is terrible, I gave up my stardom for nothing."

Keith waddled up to her and nudged her knee with his head and Julia smiled as she said "Your right Keith, you need me and I can't give up on this now. I just have to find someone to help us translate what this means and find the others. No matter how far I have to go or how long it'll take I promise Keith, I won't stop until your human again."

And with that se walked down the path with Keith flying ahead for any dangers that would lie ahead.

* * *

><p>How should Anna and her friends meet each other and what would Rumple have to do with it?<p> 


End file.
